


Exploitation

by insanelycoolish



Series: Kleinsen One-Shots [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kleinsen, M/M, especially when what he wants is evan, he's also extremely adept at getting what he wants, jared is extremely talented at pushing evan's buttons, kleinsen fluff, kleinsen kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanelycoolish/pseuds/insanelycoolish
Summary: Evan likes his friend. He really does. But Jared can bea lotto take and Jared knows just how to get under his skin. Sometimes Evan doesn't know which he wants more: to punch him or kiss him.





	Exploitation

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters that are in this fanfiction. I am not nor am I affiliated with anyone involved in the creation of _Dear Evan Hansen_. I simply use these amazing characters to act out the plots they have inspired in some shape or form. Only this particular storyline/plot, is my own. Thank you.

Evan clenched his fists as he screwed his eyes shut. He liked Jared, he really did. A lot. You couldn't go through something as big as the lie they'd spun up and not come out as something greater than 'family friends'. After the two had come together and apologized, they had sat down and talked about what they needed from each other. It had been great, therapeutic even, and their friendship was that much better for it. 

Now they were in college and Jared had suggested they get a place together. Evan hadn't really been too sure about that but he knew it was out of fear and nerves and part of him had been really excited at the prospect of living out on his own, being an independent adult. Someone his mom could be proud of. Hell, someone _he_ could be proud of. He had agreed and the search for an affordable place began. 

The problem with apartment searching with a guy like Jared was that Jared was constantly all over the place. Evan was pretty certain that Jared had ADD that was going undiagnosed but said nothing of it. His own mental illnesses were sore spots for Evan. He would be upset for someone pointing things out about it so why would he ever do that to someone else. Still, it made it difficult to get anything done with Jared. 

They would find a place that worked but then Jared would find _something_ wrong with it that could be overlooked and assure Evan they could find something better. Something perfect. At first Evan was eager, happy that Jared was so serious about them finding the perfect first place. After the twelfth time, however, Evan's nerves were shot and he was beginning to rethink the whole thing. He had told Jared this and Jared had wheedled him into looking at just one more place, like he wheedled him into everything else. He assured him that they would pick out of the ones they'd looked at if he just checked out this one last place. Evan agreed. Like he always did. It was far easier than arguing with a guy like Jared Kleinman. 

So, there they were, looking over the thirteenth apartment in one month. One month. Evan liked it. It was one of the better ones they had looked at but it wasn't that much different. They were quickly approaching forty-five minutes of checking the place out and Evan could tell that the apartment saleswoman was getting increasingly more impatient with them. Evan smiled in a way that he hoped was apologetic before rushing to Jared's side. 

"Come on, Jared. The lady is getting annoyed. I like this place. I liked the others."

Jared glanced at the lady and looked away. Evan caught the roll of his eyes and that was when he scrunched up his face, finger nails digging into his palms. Karma was apparently with him as the lady sighed and checked her watch before speaking up. 

"Look. I'm not trying to be impatient here but I've got to get to lunch. So, if you don't tell anyone then as long as you stay right here until I get back and promise not to break anything you can have that time to inspect every inch of the place. Deal?" 

Evan raised his eyebrows and glanced at Jared who was pretending not to have heard a thing. Evan was beginning to think Jared was being difficult on some screwed-up principal in his mind. Or maybe just because he could. Probably both. Evan took a deep, calming breath and smiled brightly at the saleswoman. 

"Thank you, that would be great. We really, _really_ appreciate it."

The woman smiled back and it seemed sincere. She then glared at the back of Jared's head before taking off. The moment the door closed behind her and they heard the sound of the door being locked from the outside, Jared turned to Evan and smirked. 

"And they say you can't get what you want by being difficult." He scoffed. Evan was not one usually prone to any act of violence but, in that very second, he wanted to smack the smug look off of his best friend’s face. 

"Jared, that was rude." 

The other boy looked at him and smirked as his blue eyes flashed. Apparently, he had taken Evan's chastisement as a challenge because he stood up his full height of 5'7" and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Jared, that was _rude_ ," he mocked. 

That was the last straw. All of the stress, nerves, anxiety, irritation, and embarrassment Evan had felt from this last month of apartment searching with Jared had come to a head. He didn't realize what he was doing until he had Jared against the wall and was glaring disapprovingly down at him. Jared seemed surprised and that only added to the sudden power he felt. 

Jared shifted uncomfortably against the wall and licked his lips out of nerves. Evan's eyes caught sight of the movement and in that moment only two options occurred to Evan. 

He could punch Jared to shut him up... 

_... or he could kiss him._

Evan chose the latter, eyes closing as he molded his mouth to his best friend's. 

There was a moment that only lasted about three seconds when Jared just stood there with Evan's mouth upon his. Evan couldn't see his face with his eyes closed but he imagined that Jared had never looked more shocked in his life. After those seconds had passed, however, hands found their way into Evan's hair and the shorter male kissed him back as if his life depended on it. 

Evan nipped at Jared's bottom lip and Jared gasped. He took the opening to slip his tongue into his best friend's mouth, sliding it along Jared's tongue and along his teeth before teasing Jared's tongue into his own mouth. He breathed as well as he could through his nose as they continued to kiss but after a while it wasn't enough and he had to pull away. 

Opening his eyes, Evan found one of his hands in Jared's hair as the other gripped at Jared's shirt at his side. Jared's hands were both in Evan's hair and Evan couldn't help but smile at the way Jared chased after his mouth. His best friend opened his eyes and glared at him, and though there was no real heat behind it, Evan suddenly felt nervous and unsure. 

Had he messed up? Jared had kissed back so, surely, he hadn't but why was Jared glaring at him.

He didn't have to wait long for the answer. 

"And when exactly were you planning to tell me you're a damn good kisser. I'm your best friend. You should have told me a long time ago. I would have tried exploiting your crush on me months ago." 

Evan blushed and gasped. "What? What do you mean my crush?"

Jared snorted and rolled his eyes, tilting his head as he let the fingers still in Evan's hair play with the strands. 

"Apparently, you're as oblivious to your own feelings as you are to mine, but I can't say I'm surprised."

"Wait... you mean... you've had a crush _on me_?" 

Jared could only laugh as he pulled Evan closer by his neck, stealing a quick kiss. 

"Not important, babe. And you're wasting time. We've got about thirty more minutes til the lady comes back and I'm going to spend them all making out with my boyfriend." 

Evan's eyes widened as he blushed but as soon as he opened his mouth to say something, Jared's finger was pressed against his lips. 

"What did I say about wasting time, Ev. Just shut up and kiss me," Jared goaded, his blue eyes behind his glasses bright with desire and excitement. 

Evan smiled back and did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Notes:** Hey guys, Finn here! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot I wrote for a meme on Tumblr. Once again, if you'd like to leave a comment or kudos, please do. If you don't, no sweat. Thanks for taking the time to read this just the same. Thanks again, lovies!
>     
>     
>     Account Icon: Art by Mush Roomie. Icon by me.


End file.
